Madness & Craziness
by 4SeasonsChick
Summary: Today is the day when Kooky met Jervis. Kooky was raised in a mental Institution ever since she was a baby, and now she must choose to live a normal life or remain her days of being a crazy. How will their relationship develop inside the walls of Arkham Asylum? And how will Kooky live a normal life with her friend if she can't control her sanity?
1. When Kooky met Jervis

Just a quick One-shot of my OC and Jervis.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>My name is Katherine, Katherine Krazz but I prefer to be called Kooky, Kooky Krayz, because that's what I am...i'm Kooky and i'm crazy. I have blonde and very long curly pigtails that go all the way to my elbows, I have red-violet eyes, and I'm mentally insane...I think.<p>

I got transferred to Arkham today and I can already tell that this is the worst place in Gotham. To be honest I really miss my old Asylum...well actually it was a Mental Institution but to me it was more then that...it was my home and the place I was born at.

My mother was insane and was on the highest level of danger and stayed in isolation at night time...just like me. My mother was pretty much the leader of her own group called TRB "The Rule Breakers", and they never followed the rules and they always tried to break out every time they could and it didn't matter to them if they hurt someone or killed someone...it never matters. My mother wasn't as bright as me, she was always bossy and always made sure to let everyone know that she ran the Institution and that everything went her way, but i'm nothing like that...well sometimes i'm not.

My mother was always fast at what she did and she was smart with it too, but that didn't prepare her for the night that was probably her worst ever. She was raped by one of the guards in her cell and she ended up pregnant with me. I never got to know who my dad was because my mom ended up killing him with a sharpen plastic spoon right across his throat, the doctors didn't find it funny but my mom found it hilarious and never stopped laughing.

On the day I was born my mother loved me and made sure that no one touched me and that she would teach me how to be just like her...a crazy...and to be honest...i'm proud of it, and i'm proud of who I am, and nothing is never going to change that.

* * *

><p>When I was just 9 years old my mom had passed away from getting into a fight with one of the guards, but this time instead of injecting her with sleep aid they had shot her dead and I was there...and I saw the whole thing, it didn't take me long to kill each guard that had shot my mom, but no one knew it was me because the police couldn't prove it and besides...who would think that a little girl like me could kill eight guards at the same time.<p>

My mom taught me so many things before she died and I still wish she was here with me. She taught me how to talk, how to walk, how to read,how to sew,how to defend myself, and how to instantly kill someone...i really do miss her. After she died, all of her friends that she trusted had took me in and started teaching me more just like my mom did, and a few years later I started to act like my kind, like a real crazy.

* * *

><p>When I was 11 years old I wanted everybody to stop calling me Katherine, because even though it was my mothers name and it was a beautiful name... it just didn't suit me at all. But on the day I changed my name, it was also the day that I decided to lighten up my home with my <em>Kooky <em>personality. It was a boring day at lunch time and they kept playing the same old song everytime, so I decided to steal that Mp3 player from one of the doctors and I played it on the intercom all day long. I got everyone dancing and for the first time in my life...i felt so happy and I experienced fun for the first time in my life, and that was when I came up with the name Kooky Krayz, because I do very kooky and crazy things.

When I turned 14 years old I decided to change my look up a bit because I was getting older, and thanks to my mom teaching me how to sew, I had turned my straight jacket into a short trench coat with my favorite colors on it and that was red, purple, pink, and my favorite color of them all...spiceberry.

Some people think i'm crazy but i'm actually kooky, I just have a kooky personality and I can sometimes be nice, but only to certain people. I hate normal and regular same old things, I love being different and as a matter of fact...i love different. I hate it when people do the same thing over and over again in the endless cycle of boredom, I want to meet people with wild and crazy thoughts...just like me...but like that will ever happen.

When I turned 18 years old I decided to take part of my mothers foot steps and create my own group just like her, but this time instead of The Rule Breakers i'm calling my group The Crazies, and only people with wild, kooky, wacky, crazy, and creative thoughts can join in and I was surprised that ten had joined my group. And after that, me and my crew were running the Institution...just like my mom.

And once I turned 20 years old everyone started calling me the queen of crazies because I had bit an ear off of a guards head when he was beating a good friend of mine...i was just trying to help. But I did love what my people were calling me...The Queen of Crazies...i like that.

* * *

><p>Yesterday was my birthday, I turned 23 years old and look what that stupid, shallow, and ungrateful warden got me for my birthday...a transfer to Arkham Asylum...the worst prison known to man. I heard that it was easy to escape from but I also heard that not all the inmates there are...<em>normal<em>. And since i'm not all about being normal I guess this place won't be half bad...I guess.

The first place they send me is to my cell, it was a medium sized room with a bulletproof see throw door, just like the rest of them. My room has bunk beds so I guess i'm getting a cell mate, I just hope the person isn't boring or dumb, because there is nothing worse then being around someone boring and dumb at the same damn time. It happen to me back at my old Asylum and I nearly choked the guy to death because he kept boring me with the same old story over and over again.

As I sit on the bottom bunk of the bed I start to think of my old Asylum...my home...and all of my friends that were like family to me after my mom died...i miss them...all of them...and I miss my mom too. I just want to go home, where I belong, and where I grew up in. And before I left the Institution I had told everyone that i'd see them again one day...if I can that is.

* * *

><p>It was only a few minutes until my cell mate had came in. He had short blonde hair but he was covering it up with a huge green hat with a card on the side that said 106. He was the same height as me but he was a little taller, and he had on the Arkham Asylum jumpsuit on...I hate it...it doesn't have enough color to it.

"Don't cause any trouble Tetch" One guard threw him in and slammed the door behind him.

"That's Mad Hatter to you you Bandersnatch" The short man yelled at the guards throw the door for a moment or two and then he turned to me and started to smile a bit.

"Well hello my dear" The man greeted me with a smile as he held his hand out for a hand shake.

"My names Katherine" I took my hand out to shake his. "Katherine Krazz...but I prefer to be called Kooky Krayz instead".

"Kooky Krayz?" The man cocked his head to the side in confusion.

I just stared at him as I took my hand back and on my hip "You got a problem with my name?".

The man laughed at me for a second "Why of course not...i think its an interesting name...its really pretty too".

I kept staring at him as I tried not to blush at the same time "Well...thanks".

He tipped his hat up "Your quite welcome "

He really thought my name was interesting and pretty...well that's a first, most people would say that my name was weird or stupid...but today was different...this guy actually thought my name was pretty. I snap back into reality as I heard him clear his throat.

"So what's your name?" The man clapped and jumped for joy in responds."Well i'm glad you asked...I'm Jervis Tetch, but I prefer to be called The Mad Hatter" I giggled a little bit at his name, and then he glared at me.

"Do you have a problem with my name?" I stopped giggling and I told him "No...i think its pretty cool". He started smiling at me again before he sat next to me on the bed.

"So what brings you to Arkham Ms. Kooky " I stared at him for a second then I look to the ground.

"Its just Kooky...and I got transferred here" Jervis put a hand on my shoulder and said "Well don't worry Kooky you'll love it here in Arkham, sure it will take some time getting use to but sometimes it can be worth it".

Wow...he was actually trying to cheer me up...that was kinda nice of him.

"Thanks Hatter" There was a short moment of silence until I spoke again.

"So...why Mad Hatter?" He looked at me and then to the ground.

"Well to me I imagine myself as The Mad Hatter from my favorite book Alice in Wonderland"

I look at him very shocked.

"Really?...i love that book, its so full of adventure and craziness...just like me"

He smiles at me before he responded.

"So...why Kooky Krayz?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Because I love to do Kooky and Crazy things when I get the chance"

He laughed one last time before he got up off the bed.

"Well I think you'll fit right in Kooky"

I smile before I get up too.

"Yeah...me too"

* * *

><p>Well guys I hope you all enjoyed my little One-Shot of Jervis and Kooky. Tell me what you think and how you liked it, but until then...Stay Seasonal.<p> 


	2. Welcome to Arkham

Thanks to a friend of mine I have decided to make my One-shot into a full fledged story. So I hope you guys like my up coming chapters in the future.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Welcome to Arkham<p>

It had been two days since I arrived at Arkham Asylum and at first I thought my day couldn't get any worse, I was taken away from my home and my friends and I thought I couldn't trust anyone...but...that was until on my first day I made a new friend and his name is Jervis Tetch...and I trust him completely.

I know what your thinking, _why would I trust someone that I just met?_, well first of all i'm a crazy and if my mother taught me anything it would be to know the difference between a real crazy and a fake crazy. A fake crazy is a person that you instantly know you can never trust just by looking at them, but a real crazy is a person you trust completely just by how they act, and I know instantly that Jervis is a real crazy...just like me. Now try to understand these words that are coming from a **real** crazy...If you don't know what its like to be an animal in a cage...then you have no idea what's it like to be a crazy in an asylum.

When I first met Jervis I didn't really trust him at all, but I could tell by the way he acts and the way he talks to me...he has something special and unique about him that I just couldn't put my finger on, but sooner or later i'll figure it out. To be honest I really do trust Jervis, because he's nice, funny, and just like me...he has a kooky personality.

* * *

><p>Before lights out we started talking a lot and the more we talked the more we got to know each other a little more better. I was actually surprised how open Jervis could be, as if he was just longing for a friend to talk to for years. He told me about his obsession with Alice in wonderland and his past life before he became the Mad Hatter, and then I told him a <em>few<em> things about myself, not everything, just a _few_ things. I told him how I got my nickname and how I got my kooky personality, I even told him about my old group I created, but I never did tell him about my mother...I don't have the strength to tell him that yet.

It has been two days since I first met Jervis, and we bonded more even ever. Today me and Jervis have group therapy together, I asked him what the inmates here are like and all he told me was that some of them are nice, some of them are mean, and some of them I need to stay out of their way...now that is a sign of a few real crazies but a lot of fake crazies.

Jervis told me to never be scared because some of the inmates really crave fear from most people...especially women. I told him that I never get scared and that i'm always brave, and there is nothing in this Asylum that can break me.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready Kooky?" Jervis looked over to his friend to see that she was looking very sad.<p>

"Yeah Jerv...i guess" He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be so glum Kooky" She just stared at him.

"Why?" He gave her a smile before he responded.

"Because Group therapy is the best" She continued staring.

"Why?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well all of my friends are there and it also gives you a chance to get to know everyone" She gave out a sigh.

"It better be worth it then Jervy" He hated it when Kooky was like this.

"It will" _It better be_ was all that came to her mind.

Their conversation was cut short when three guards come into their cell ready to take them to therapy.

"Alright you two, its time for Group therapy" Two of the guards escorted us to the therapy room while the other guard made sure we didn't try to escape. I couldn't have taken all three of them down if I wanted too, but today I didn't really feel like it, I just wanted to stay with my new friend just a little bit more longer.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the therapy room there were ten chairs lined up into a huge circle but only five inmates were here, there was a tall, lanky, and skinny man to the right, a clown couple sitting to the left, a woman with green skin sitting next to a man with half of his body burnt off, and sitting next to him was a guy with a question mark on the side of his jumpsuit.<p>

"Oh...so that's what they meant by not normal" Kooky mumbled under her breath, but apparently Jervis tended to hear her.

"What was that Kooky?" I turned to look at him.

"Oh it was nothing" As soon as the guards let us go Jervis took my hand to go meet the others.

"Come on Kooky, I have a few friends I want you too meet" As soon as we got to the circle I had taken a seat right next to Jervis, and that's when everybody began staring at me. Before I could speak to ask what they were looking at, the clown guy was the first to speak.

"Hey Hat Boy, who's the newbie?" Jervis looked at him then back to me.

"Why this is my new friend and cellmate" Then that woman in green started speaking.

"Does the new girl have a name?" I look at her, about to say my pretty name until...

"My name is Ko-" I was interrupted when the last two inmates came in. There was a very huge man with green veins all over his body, and the other man had tally marks all over his. They sat at the very end of the circle and both of them were staring at me. Oh yes...fake crazies for sure.

The clown guy spoke once again "Bane. Zsasz. Your just in time to meet the new member of the family"

They said nothing, they did nothing but stare at me...i hate this.

"Well then why don't I introduce everyone to you" That's when the clown guy shoved Jervis's hat down on his head.

"I'll do the introductions around here Hat Boy, besides...i'm the one who runs this Asylum" I can already tell that this guy is really full of himself.

"You wish" The tall and skinny guy mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Straw Man?" The clown gave him a quick glare.

"Nothing" I can also tell that he's the most hated here.

"It better be nothing, but anyways allow me to introduce myself my dear, i'm The Joker and this is my sweet little Harley Quinn" She waved at me.

"Straw Man over there is Johnathan Crane also know as The Scarecrow, Bacon Face over here is Harvey Dent but we all call him Twoface, Miss Green thumb right next to me is Pamela Isley but for her rude attitude we call her Poison Ivy, Nerd boy right next to you is Edward Nigma but he prefers to be called The Riddler, Big Boy over here is Bane, and Tally Marks over right next to him is Victor Zsasz"

Wow...and people thought my name was weird.

"Well nice to meet you guys...i guess" Then Harley started speaking to me.

"So what brings you to Arkham new girl?" Well I guess sharing a little bit of info won't be so bad.

"Well I got transferred here from my old Asylum...well...it wasn't really an Asylum...it was actually a Mental Institution" That's when Joker started laughing at me.

"Well it looks like we have another crazy added to the family" I thought in my mind that I'm not crazy, i'm kooky...sometimes.

"Well i'm not really cra-" I was interrupted yet again when the doctor came in to start up therapy. It was a female doctor and she had short black hair and black eyes, and her name tag said Leland.

"Hello everyone, i'm Doctor Leland and i'll be hosting group therapy today" There was a moment of silence until Joker broke it.

"We know who you are Leland" Doctor Leland took a seat in the middle of the circle right across from me.

"I know that Joker, I was just saying that because we have a new member to the group" Everyone started looking at me again. I hate when people look at me all the time...it makes my skin crawl.

"Yeah, new girl is Hat Boys roomie" I wish he would stop calling Jervis that stupid name.

"So please tell us your name" Finally I get to say it.

"My name is Katherine. Katherine Krazz, but I prefer to be called Kooky. Kooky Krayz" I really wish I didn't say my nickname because now...everyone is laughing at me. And I think Joker was the loudest one.

"What kind of name is that?" Now I really feel like killing everyone.

"Stop laughing at her, I think its a very unique name" Well at least someone has my back.

"Thanks for the backup Jerv but I think its a bit late for that" Everyone stopped laughing and Doctor Leland continued the therapy session.

"Well Miss Kooky, Welcome to Arkham" Those were the last words I didn't want to hear.

* * *

><p>Well guys I hope you all liked the second chapter of Madness and Craziness. There will be a lot more chapters with a lot more excitement.<p>

Bye guys and Stay Seasonal...or Stay Crazy XD


	3. Flashbacks

Sorry for the long wait you guys, but i'm back with more Kookiness and more Craziness.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Flashbacks<p>

It was now my fourth day in Arkham Asylum and already everyone thinks i'm a joke. If I hadn't told them my nickname then maybe I wouldn't be such a laughing stock, but I don't care, because one day they'll all see what i'm really made of and then they'll regret that they ever laughed at me.

Its like the only person that takes me seriously is my friend Jervis, he's the only one who seems to have my back for now. At least he doesn't laugh at me or judge me, he is pretty much the only one I can actually talk too...as if I was talking to...my mother.

I wish my mother was still here...I really miss her...I can still hear her precious voice.

"_Ssh, don't worry Katherine...Momma will make sure nothing happens to you...i'll kill them dead first_"

I miss her sweet voice, I remember back when I was 8 years old she taught me how to kill. It was a lot of fun killing the doctors one by one with her...i really miss that. She always made me use a knife when I chose my victims, but I prefer using my two hands...I loved to fight and I never lost a match. I always went for the knees first, then the ribs, and then the head...when ever I got the chance of course.

It seemed like yesterday I was with my mom in our cell together and she was telling me how the world works...some of it I believed but some of it I didn't.

I was with my mom in our cell and the both of us were against the wall together, she was holding me in a cradling pose while continuously stroking my hair and she kept telling me how dark the world is.

* * *

><p>"<em>Katherine the world is a bad place sweetie, you need to be prepared at what ever it throws at you and take it like a woman"<em>

"_Yes mama"_

"_This world is nothing but darkest sweetheart...and its up to us to bring light to it"_

"_Yes mama"_

"_Promise me that you won't end up like these shrinks that do nothing but hurt us"_

"_I promise mama"_

"_Promise mama that you'll always stick with our kind...The Real Crazies"_

"_I will mama"_

"_Good girl...mama loves you"_

"_I love you too mama"_

"_Mama is never gonna leave you...i'll teach you how to kill...how to protect yourself...your all I've got"_

"_Your all I've got too mama"_

"_Oh no baby girl, i'm not all you've got...everyone in this place is your family and they won't do anything to hurt you"_

"_They won't?"_

"_Of course not...and if they do...i'll have to chop their arms off so they'll make sure to never touch you again"_

"_Thanks mama"_

"_Your welcome sweetheart"_

* * *

><p>My flashback ended when Jervis walked in our cell. He was smiling at me as he walked over, and I just noticed that Jervis has the biggest smile i've ever seen...like he was a little child or something.<p>

"Hello Kooky, how are we feeling today?" I look at him and I frown a little.

"I'm doing alright Jervis" Jervis noticed me frowning.

"You don't seem alright...is it about group therapy from yesterday" I sigh at him.

"Yes" Jervis was thinking for a minute.

"Well you were very quiet right after it began...as a matter of act you didn't say anything much at all" I gave him a look.

"That's because I don't trust everyone yet...who knows which one will cross me first" He sits next to me.

"Don't think like that Kooky, most of the people here are really nice...like my friend Johnathon" I rolled my eyes.

"You mean Straw Man" He gave me a look.

"Scarecrow" I giggled a little.

"Ah...okay then" Jervis put his hand on my shoulder.

"Look Kooky, I know that you still haven't adapted to Arkham yet, but trust me...everything will be fine" I hug him tight...it feels so good when i'm hugging him...its like i'm hugging my mom again.

"I hope so Jervis" He hugs me back.

"It will...now get ready Kooky, we only have a few more minutes before its lunch time" I smile at him.

"What ever you say Jervy"

* * *

><p>Me and Jervis headed into the lunch room and there were a lot more inmates this time...and think some of them were staring at me with a rape face. I was nervous at first but then again I had Jervis by my side and I know he's got my back at all times.<p>

"I hope your hungry Kooky, because their serving my favorite today...spaghetti" I chuckle a little.

"I'm not really hungry Jerv, i'll just have some grapes I guess" Jervis stared at me.

"Are you sure Kooky, because you've been through a lot this past week and I figured that you must be starving by now" I slowly look at him.

"Jervis...I came from a Mental Institution...we are use to being starved to death" I think he gets the message now, I can see it on his face.

"Oh my...was it that bad" I shrugged.

"I got use to it" Yep...he gets the message.

"Oh...well then...shall we go" I nodded at him.

"Sure" We both walk to the lunch line...Thank God its a short line.

* * *

><p>As soon as me and Jervis got our lunch, he guided me to a table where half of the people from our therapy session were. I really didn't feel like sitting next to them but I couldn't sit alone, and besides, Jervis wants me to get involved in everything.<p>

"Look everyone...our kooky friend is back" Joker mockingly laughed.

Oh great...the clown guy is back...just perfect.

Jervis got in front of me. "Joker I would appreciate it if you would stop mocking Kooky's Name"

"I'm sorry Hatter...I didn't know your girlfriend couldn't take a joke" My eyes widen.

"Hey i'm NOT his girlfriend!" He laughs at me again.

"I told you she couldn't take a joke" I hate him.

"Could you stop with the jokes for once" Thank you Jervis for having my back.

"I'll stop whenever I feel like it" Let me end this now before Jervis gets hurt.

"Jerv just forget it, and lets just eat" They both stopped arguing.

I sat next to Jervis and as far away from Joker as possible...I really hate this guy now. There were only four people at the table, it was Joker, Harley, Ivy, and Two-face, and all of them were staring at me...What is it with people and the roaming eyes.

"What?" I'm really getting sick of this.

"You know Kooky...you were really quiet at our therapy session last time...you didn't really share anything about yourself" Joker explained

"Maybe because you didn't deserve to know" He glanced at me.

"But how will we get to know each other if we don't no nothing about you" I glared at him.

"You have to earn my trust first before you know anything about me" I think I may have ticked him off when I said that.

"Oh Kooky" He nods his head. "I'm gonna let you on a little secret...if you want to make it in this asylum...then your gonna have to earn my trust" Fake Crazy...defiantly a Fake Crazy.

"Leave her alone Joker...she's new!" Cool, Poison Ivy's got my back too.

"I know Ivy, i'm just making sure she gets the message" I got the message alright, and i'm not listening to it at all.

"Puddin please don't hurt her like you did to that other new inmate" Ok, now Harley knows something I don't.

"Its still amazing how you killed him with a toothpick" Never mind, Ivy gave it away.

"What can I say, i'm a creative guy" A little too creative if you ask me.

"Guy had it coming, he got on everyone's nerves" Thank you Two-face for giving me a reason.

I could already tell that Joker was trouble...but just wait until he see's the real me, I bet he won't mess with me after that...hopefully.

* * *

><p>Well guys I hope you liked Chapter 3, it looks like things are getting intense for Kooky. Please leave your reviews and tell me what you think.<p>

Bye guys...and Stay Crazy XD.


	4. Fear of the Future

Well guys, Kooky gets real in this chapter this time and she is not playing games...but I won't spoil it for you all.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Fear of the Future<p>

I had been at Arkham Asylum for about a week now and I think i'm kinda starting to get use to the place, but the thing that still keeps me going is my friend Jervis. Today the both of us are going to the Rec Room so I can meet his friend Johnathan, he's told me so much good things about him...I'm still wondering when he's going to tell me the bad things...maybe he just doesn't want me to worry, but I keep telling him that i'm not afraid of anything and nothing in this Asylum can break me...but he thinks otherwise.

Ever since I got to Arkham Jervis has been making sure that I don't fall into the wrong crowd, but he should know by now that i'm not stupid...i know who's gonna kill me and I know who's gonna like me just by looking at them, maybe I should tell Jervis about the Fake Crazies and Real Crazies Rule...then maybe he'll get what I mean.

* * *

><p>As I sit on my bed looking at the ceiling I start thinking to myself...am I really crazy? Have I been crazy this whole time? Do I even belong here? Am I a Fake Crazy or a Real Crazy?<p>

Sometimes I think about that a lot, sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I wasn't insane...Am I insane?...i don't know anymore...maybe I've been sane this entire time and I've just wasted it on killing people...What if my mom was wrong?...NO!...She was never wrong...she always told the truth...the real truth...she would never lie to me...But what if she did...what if this was her twisted way of making me be just like her...what if I have wasted my life?...what happens if I do get out of here one day?...what happens if I do get free?...what will I do?...where would I go?...The only family I have are mentally insane.

I start glancing over to Jervis, he's sitting down on the floor leaning against the wall reading his Alice in Wonderland book. I smile at him. He reminds me so much of my mom, he's funny, smart, full of excitement, and he has his own Kooky Personality. To me...i don't think Jervis is crazy at all, he seems like a normal person that's just misunderstood...just like...me.

Ever since I got here, Jervis has been there for me...even when i'm sad...he's still there for me. The day they took me away from my home and my family was the most terrible day of my life, and on my birthday too...but ever since I met Jervis...he's been the closest to family that I have. Jervis is like the big brother that I always wanted, and he fits the description perfectly. He protects me, and now its time that I protected him...i'm going to teach him everything that I know as a Real Crazy...just like my mom did.

* * *

><p>I sit up from my bed and I begin to speak to Jervis "Hey Jervy?" He looked away from his book to face me.<p>

"Yes Kooky" He smiles at me.

"Jerv Jerv...Remember when I told you everything about myself on the first day I got here?"

"Yes, you did"

"Well...i didn't really tell you everything about myself" He chocked his head.

"You didn't?"

"No" I get off my bed and I slowly walk up to him.

"Well, what do you want to tell me?" He gets off the floor.

"Jervis...your a really great friend to me and I want it to stay that way, so please..." I walk closer to him.

"And i'm sorry if I've scared you after this but..." I pulled his collar and I threw him against the wall.

"If you tell anyone what i'm about to say to you, I swear to God I will rip off your skin, crush up your bones, drain your blood, chop up your brain, slice up your heart, rip out your eyes, chop out your tongue, and feed them all to my family back at my old Asylum"

I could see fear in his eyes...Good, now he knows that I don't play games. "Got it?" Jervis was super scared right now "Yes" I let him go.

"Good...now let me tell you what I was gonna tell you" He was still scared because he kept bagging away from me.

"Jervis cut it out, I was making sure you got the message" He continued rubbing his head and staring at me.

"But did you have to give it to me that way?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes...yes I did" He gave me a look.

"Well that was a little harsh don't you like?" I'm getting tried of this.

"Jervis will you just listen up"

"Alright fine..." He folded his arms. "I'm listening"

"I want to share some secrets with you" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"What kind of secrets?"

"Jervis..." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I want to teach you the Rules of the Real Crazies and the Fake Crazies"

"The Rules?" He looked at me like I was crazy...that's a bit messed up.

"Jervis back where I came from there were two groups of people...Real Crazies and Fake Crazies"

"Okay..." He looks so distracted.

"Jervis are you paying attention?"

"I'm paying attention!" He better be.

"Good, because what I'm about to tell you will be very helpful for you in the future if i'm not here"

"Alright"

"Now the difference between Real and Fake Crazies is that you can only trust one of them"

"I'm suggesting that we have to trust...the real crazies"

"Correct Jervis, your learning fast...now let me give you a brief description of the two groups"

"Okay"

"Real Crazies are people that you can trust and count on the most just by the way they act"

"I see"

"And the Fake Crazies are people you can never trust or count on at all just by looking at them"

"Alright"

"For example, Me and you are Real Crazies and don't let anyone tell you different"

"I won't"

"Now that's all i'm going to teach you today, because we have to leave in a few minutes, but remember this Jervis..." I smile at him. "I'll always have your back, but sometimes its every crazy for themselves...that's something my mother taught me" Jervis gave her a curious look.

"Your mother?"

"Its a long story...I'll tell you about it tonight..." I took my hand out "Deal?"

He shook my hand. "Deal"

* * *

><p>As we headed into the Rec Room I was so happy that Joker wasn't in here today, I heard he scooped someone's eye out with a spoon...serves him right.<p>

Jervis looked at me. "Well at least Joker isn't here today"

I shrugged a bit. "Thank God" He took my hand, and I shivered a bit.

"Are you alright Kooky?"

"Yeah Jervis I'm fine" Fine...I'm not fine...for some reason I always get chills when ever Jervis touches me...weird.

"Come on Kooky, Jonathan is right over there" Jervis and I walked over to the end of the Rec Room where we saw his friend at. He was sitting at a table reading some type of book, he was really skinny and tall...taller then me and Jervis, he was at least 6 feet. He was a red head and he had blue eyes, to be honest he looked like one of the Doctors here...why would he be a patient?

"Good morning Jonathan" Jonathan looked up from his book to look at Jervis and Me.

"Hello Jervis" Jervis cleared his throat and nodded at me.

"And Miss...Katherine was it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Its just Kooky" He closed his book...and it turns out he was reading facts about...Phobia's.

"Oh yes, your the one everyone's been talking about"

"And what have they been saying" He chuckled at me.

"Humiliating things" I could only imagine what that means.

"Then I don't want to talk about it" Jonathan turned his attention back to Jervis.

"Jervis, you have told her about what goes on in Arkham right?"

"Of course I have...well...almost everything" Here we go again.

"Jervis, how many times do I have to tell you...nothing can break me, and besides, I bet i'll have everyone in this Asylum feared by me" That's when Jervis shot me a look that said _Wrong move Kooky...Wrong move_.

Jonathan smirked at me. "Which reminds me...tell me...what are you afraid of?"

* * *

><p>Oh no...this will not end well for Kooky :(<p>

Well guys that's the end of Chapter 4 and I hoped you all enjoyed it. I will be posting up more chapters on my other stories real soon. Please leave a review and tell me how you all liked it.

Bye Guys...And Stay Crazy.


	5. Mental Breakdown

Well everyone here it is, Chapter 5. Today Kooky gets a little visit from her mom...but how?

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Mental Breakdown<p>

Well...yesterday I messed up big time. I am now in isolation sitting in a small white cell with a straight jacket on, all because I was trying to defend myself from someone who was trying to kill me and I've been here since yesterday...yeah...life sucks.

To be honest, I don't even remember what I did in the first place. It was all one blank picture when it all happened. Hopefully Jervis knows what happened, but hopefully he forgives me for almost killing Jonathan. I don't know what I did to him, but when I woke up from my blackout he was unconsciously knocked out on the floor and bleeding from his head. I had his blood on my hands and I really felt bad on the inside, but to be honest...I really enjoyed myself as well.

It all happened yesterday when me and Jervis were in the Rec Room together, we went to visit his friend Johnathan Crane that day, he seemed like a really nice guy at first but he wasn't. The last thing I heard from his mouth was _What are you afraid of?_, and when I told him I wasn't scared of anything that's when he pulled out a canister of his so called _Fear Gas_ and aimed it right at my face. Now after that I completely blacked out and I had no idea what I was doing and I have no idea what I did to him exactly...I could have bashed his ribs with a chair for all I know or I could have threw his head against the wall or I could have continuously beat him with my fists over and over again, but I can't remember...I can never remember.

This use to happen to me most of the time back at my old Asylum, I always blacked out and when I woke up there were usually dead bodies all around me afterwords. There was blood everywhere, but it didn't shock me at all because I was use to killing people all the time...with my mom that is.

Sometimes I don't mean to kill people, but I do it anyways. Sometimes I like it and sometimes I don't, but I mainly kill because my mother forces me to do it most of the time. Yeah, I hear her voice in my head all the time, and she tells me when its cool to kill and when its not cool to kill...She never leaves, she's always by my side when ever I need her the most...but I still wish she was here. She taught me how to kill and how not to show mercy, she even told me that silence can be the most deadliest weapon anyone could ask for...nothing but dead silence...every...single...day.

* * *

><p>Well I guess this day didn't turn out so bad after all...at least I have my mom with me...she's talking to me right now.<p>

"Hey Katherine sweetheart" I smile.

"Hi momma"

"I'm proud of you from yesterday, showing them who's boss"

"Thanks momma"

"Don't give up on me sweetheart, I want you to kill them all"

"I'll try momma, I'd do anything for you"

"That's my girl"

"I wish you were here momma"

"But I am here sweetie, and I'm never gonna leave you...never"

"You'll stay forever?"

"Forever sweet pea"

"I'd like that"

Our conversation was cut short when guards came in to take me to my regular cell. There were five of them this time, and all of them had guns and they were aiming directly at me...wow...i must have caused some real damage back there.

"Alright Krazz, times up" I smirked at him.

"What ever you say guard" They dragged me off the ground and pushed me out of isolation, they all led me to my cell, but while we were walking I kept seeing the inmates staring at me like I was crazy...oh wait a minute...I am crazy.

* * *

><p>As soon as we got to my cell they removed my straight jacket and pushed me in as the slammed the door right behind me. I was about to get off the ground until I felt a pair of hands helping me up, and it was no one but my friend Jervis.<p>

"Kooky are you alright?" He sounded really concerned...wait a minute...why is he concerned?

"Shouldn't you be asking Jonathon that?" He's the one that started this mess in the first place.

"I did and he is" He is? Well I'm glad I didn't kill him...kind of.

"Jervis what did I do?"

"You almost gave him a fractured skull and almost broke mostly all of his ribs" He explained.

"But how? I don't remember"

"As soon as Johnathon sprayed you with his fear toxin, it didn't really effect you at all" Well at least I'm immune to it.

"It didn't"

"No, you seemed pretty normal at first but then out of no where you launched yourself at Johnathon and started beating him continuously with your fists"

"I did?"

"Yes, and then you threw his head against the wall and bashed his ribs in with a chair" I knew it...I freakin knew it.

"And he survived?"

"Well Johnathon has been through much more worse in his life" Which means he must have been abused before...great now I have to apologize.

"Oh...okay"

"Kooky I'm so sorry on how Johnathon tried to attack you, he tends to get like that when ever anyone mentions the word _fear_ around him" I constantly started at him.

"And you couldn't have told me that sooner" He shrugged.

"I'm sorry Kooky, I should have told you" Your damn right you should have told me.

"Yeah, you should have told me what ticks people off the most so I won't get killed for it" He frowns.

"Kooky I'm sorry" I let out a sigh.

"No Jervis...I'm sorry"

"About what?"

"About almost killing your friend...no matter how right it sounds I never should have snapped like that"

"Its not your fault Kooky"

"Yes it is, and its all because of my mother" He glanced over to me.

"You never did tell me about her...what did she do to you?" I had to confess.

"Jervis...She-" I was cut off when a guard came into our cell...turns out that we had group therapy today. I hope this doesn't turn out worse.

"Okay you two, Group Therapy time" I turn and look over to Jervis.

"Jervis before we leave, promise me that you'll have my back" He smiled at me.

"I promise Kooky, anything for a friend" Hopefully I don't black out again...hopefully.

* * *

><p>As soon as we got into the Therapy room, everyone from last time was here again and they were all staring at me...I really wish I could cut all of their eyes out...that would be fun to do.<p>

Jervis was right next to me and we were walking up to the circle until I saw Johnathan, he had bandages on his head and he was constantly sitting right next to Joker...could this day get any more worse.

Joker started speaking. "Well if it isn't our little friend Kooky the Killer" Yeah it just got worse.

Jervis started defending me. "Joker please not today, she's not in the mood for this and neither am I" Joker gave him a fake sad look.

"Oh Hatter, don't be mad at me because your girlfriend is more psychotic then the rest of us...well except me...I'm most psychotic" Why couldn't he get it throw his thick skull that we're just friends.

"How many times do I have to saw that I'm Not. His. Girlfriend" He snickered at me.

"Wow Hatter, and here I thought you actually had a shot this time" He laughed hysterically. But then all of a sudden Johnathan stepped in.

"Leave her alone Joker, its my fault this happened away" Was Johnathan actually trying to apologizing to me?

"Well maybe if you stopped with the whole God of fear thing then maybe it wouldn't have happened" Wow...for once Joker is right about something.

"I know that now Joker, and I was actually hoping that Miss Kooky could forgive me for it" Well I guess Jervis was right...he's not a bad guy after all.

"Well I was actually going to apologize to you...but still, apology accepted...but just make sure it doesn't happen again" He chuckled.

"Can't keep any promises" Of course...no crazy can.

"Of course you can't" When we finished talking Dr. Lenland came in to start our session. I sat next to Jervis and to be honest...I feel a lot more better when ever I'm around him.

* * *

><p>Well guys there's Chapter 5 for you and I really hope you guys liked it, please leave your reviews don't forget to favorite and follow and I will see you guys later.<p>

Bye Guys...And Stay Crazy :)


	6. Life of a Crazy

Sorry for the long wait guys, I told y'all it takes me a while to get inspired. But anyways, I hope you all like this Chapter and I will be posting up new chapters really soon.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Life of a Crazy<p>

I've now been at Arkham for about a month now and I have pretty much gotten use to it by now. I've gotten use to the drama and the craziness, and I've pretty much considered this place like a second home to me. Even though some of the people here are completely annoying...they can be pretty awesome sometimes.

For example, yesterday Jonathan showed me how his fear toxin worked on other people. For about five hours everyone in the lunch room was screaming and running around in terror. I found it kinda weird and annoying, but Jonathan found it pretty hilarious. He told me that this wasn't for a laughing matter but for research, and he was right...it's amazing how people can fear so many things at one time...wow.

Poison Ivy told me all about her collection of poisonous plants that she use to have before they got taken away from her. At first I wasn't all that interested in plants at all, but then I got interested when she told me that they were poisonous, because to me poison equals killing equals death equals fun. And I also learned a lot of cool facts about plants as well, did you know that the most poisonous plant in the world is the Castor Plant...the victim has a good chance of recovery if they live for 5 days...awesome.

Jervis showed me how his mind control chips work. I asked Jervis to make one of the guards get into a fight with one of the inmates. He didn't want to do it at first, but I begged him so much that he gave up and made my wish come true...that was an awesome fight by the way...so much blood.

Last night I told Jervis all about my mother and how she raised me to be a crazy, and I also told him about my blackouts and my killing problems. Jervis understood completely so he didn't really judge me at all, he still accepted me. I'm glad Jervis accepts me for me, and I'm glad he doesn't think I'm completely insane like the others. If Jervis didn't accept me for me then I don't know how I would feel right now...I'd probably be the same, or I might go even crazier...I'm so crazy I don't even know.

I still haven't told anyone about my past at group therapy, every time it's my turn I just turn it down and stay quite. It's been going like that for a month now and I tend to keep it that way, but one way or another it's gonna slip out sometime.

* * *

><p>I have group therapy with Jervis today, he constantly keeps telling me that I need to tell everyone my past at some point but I keep telling him it's not gonna happen...hopefully.<p>

"Kooky at some point you have to tell them" I was sitting on my bed doing nothing, until he had to bring it up again.

"For the last time Jervis...NO!"

"I don't see what the big deal is Kooky, you told me so why can't you tell them?" I gave out a loud sigh.

"Because your the only one that I trusted to tell my past too"

"You can't keep it held in forever Kooky" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, watch me"

"Kooky if you don't communicate then how will you ever get out of here?"

"Maybe I don't want to get out of here"

"Wow...that's a first"

"A first what?"

"The first time I've ever heard anyone say that they didn't want to leave from Arkham" I flopped on my bed.

"Why would I want to leave...this place is like my home now"

"Kooky...do you...do you ever miss your old Asylum"

"Of course I do, its where I grew up"

"Which one do you like better?" I thought about that question ever since I first got here.

"To be honest Jervis...I actually like-" I got cut off when the guards came in our cell to take us to group therapy...what is it with people cutting me off on important moments...that's so fucking irritating.

Officer Aaron Cash stepped in to take us to therapy. "Alright you two, group therapy now" I got off my bed and walked toward Jervis.

"And good to see you too Cash"

"That's officer Cash to you Krazz" I rolled my eyes.

"Cash are you still mad at me about taking your hook hand, because if you are I swear that was an accident, I didn't even know it got stuck on my straight jacket" He glared at me.

"Shut it Krazz and get moving" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright Cash...geez" Now that that's over, let the real bullshit begin.

* * *

><p>As soon as we got to group therapy, it just so happen that Joker was here today...just great...just fucking great.<p>

There were a lot more guards this time, maybe because the more violent inmates were in here today. It was Jonathan, Harley, Ivy, Twoface, Calendar Man, Bane, Killer Croc, and Zsasz. And all of their attention turned to me when Joker called out my name.

"Kooky, nice of you to drop in" He had to say my name did he.

"Like I had a choice"

"Well hopefully you can speak your crazy little mind today, and not squeak like the little mouse you are" He burst into laughter. I just stood there and glared at him, not saying a word.

Jervis walked over to me. "Kooky?...are you alright?" No...no I really am not.

"Jervis...I so wanna fucking murder him right now" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know Kooky...everyone does"

"I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet"

"Believe me Kooky, he won't allow it" I sighed.

"Jervy, lets just get this over with so I can go back to my cell"

Both me and Jervis headed to where Jonathan was sitting, I sat in the middle between the both of them and I waited for Dr. Leland to come in and start up our session. While I was sitting there I was thinking about what Jervis said earlier. I really do miss my old Asylum, I mean it's the place where I grew up and it's also my birthplace. I have lived a life with the insane and I've been around them so much that I pretty much got use to them, everyday was nothing but chaos and blood shed. That was my life...and it still is.

Joan Leland came in the room, we all looked at her as she walked to her desk ready to bore us all with pointlessness...as always.

"Alright everyone, lets get started shall we" Everything was going fine until Jervis started speaking.

"You know something Dr. Leland...I think that Kooky should go first today, because she hasn't said a word in therapy ever since she got here now has she" I shot Jervis an angry look. I can't believe he just did that.

"For the last time Jervis, I. Am not. Sharing. Anything. About me. Alright" Then Harley started speaking to me.

"Well then how else are we going to get to know you Kooky" Harley said.

"Because Harley I don't really trust anyone to tell my past to except Jervis and Jonathan...and that's it" Everyone looked at Jonathan just waiting for an answer.

"Yes, she told me half of it and Jervis told me the other half"

"Well tell us then Straw Boy" Joker blurted out.

"Its not up to me, its up to Kath-...I mean Kooky" Dr. Leland looked at me.

"Well then Miss Krazz, if you do share a little something about your self then maybe we can cure you" Okay fine, I'll share, only because this is getting on my nerves now.

"Alright fine, because this is really getting on my nerves now"

"Oh finally.." Joker said out loud. "Some entertainment" That's knew Ivy punched him in the arm.

"Shut up Joker"

"What?..." Still rubbing his arm. "I was just saying"

I took a deep breath and I began slowly. "Okay...before I came here I actually lived in a mental institution, but to me it was more then that...it was my home and the place I was born at" Everyone started staring at me.

"My mother was insane and was on the highest level of danger and stayed in isolation at night time...just like I use to be. My mother wasn't as bright as me, she was always bossy and always made sure to let everyone know that she ran the Institution and that everything went her way, but I'm nothing like that...well sometimes I'm not" I chuckled a little.

"My mother was always fast at what she did and she was smart with it too, but that didn't prepare her for the night that was probably her worst ever. She was raped by one of the guards in her cell and she ended up pregnant with me. I didn't know who my dad was because my mom ended up killing him with a sharpen plastic spoon right across his throat. The doctors didn't find it funny but my mom found it hilarious and never stopped laughing" Dr. Leland started writing notes.

"On the day I was born my mother made sure that no one touched me and that she would teach me how to be just like her...a crazy...and to be honest...I'm proud of it, and I'm proud of who I am, and nothing is never going to change that. She passed away when I was nine years old, and till this very day I still miss her. She taught me all there was to be just like my kind...a real crazy." When I stopped talking I looked up and saw everyone, looking at me in shock.

"Why so serious?" I said without any kind of concern at all.

"Wow Krazz..." Twoface said. "That had to be the most bizarre story I have ever heard in my entire life" I shrugged a bit.

"Well that bizarre story is true"

"You actually grew up in an Asylum" Ivy said.

"Yep, I don't even know how the world works on the outside...I've just been stuck behind walls all my life" Leland started speaking to me.

"Katherine how was your relationship with your mother"

"Well she taught me everything she knew, she taught me how the world works on the inside, and she even taught me how to kill. For some reason sometimes I enjoy killing and sometimes I don't...it doesn't really matter because everyone has to die sometimes" I noticed Harley staring at me after I said that.

"That was really dark Kooky"

"I know Harley...I know"

"Wow Kookster..." Joker said. "Your more crazier then I expected" He laughed.

"Oh trust me..." I looked over at him. "I can get a lot worse"

* * *

><p>Well guys there's Chapter 6 for you all, I hope you all enjoyed it and for those who did I will be posting up more chapters soon. But until then please leave your reviews and tell me what you thought of the Chapter.<p>

Bye Guys...And Stay Crazy :)


	7. Old friends and New Plans

Chapter 7: Old friends and New Plans

After my little confession I made at group therapy, things have really changed for me ever since. Some of the inmates are mostly scared of me now because they now know I was raised in an Asylum, and some of the others gave me mad respect. I wasn't a joke to anyone anymore, not because I was crazy but because they knew that I lived a life as a crazy. Most of them couldn't believe it at first, they all thought I was lying but that changed when Joker had told them it was all true...it's amazing how everyone seems to listen to him all the time.

I've now been at Arkham for two months now and I've really gotten use to the place now. I wasn't the new girl anymore, I finally knew my way around and knew who and who not to mess with in here. I know all of the rules now, but that was mostly thanks to Jonathan and Jervis, they've mostly helped me through the insanity of this place and have kept me in my right mind...oh wait a minute, I forgot I was insane.

I've made a lot of cool friends here in Arkham as well. Harley Quinn is pretty awesome from time to time, that is if you get over that annoying voice of her's. Two-Face is a cool guy as well, he's pretty much told me the ups and downs of Arkham, he can be really nice once you get to know him...just don't mess with his coin and you won't have any problems. Poison Ivy is a very close friend of mine, unlike the other females I've been around with in my old Asylum, she actually listens to what I have to say and she understands ever word I mean. To be honest, Ivy is kind of like a sister to me, all I have to do is not mess with her plants so I won't get poisoned by them.

* * *

><p>Being in Arkham is good and all but I still miss my old Asylum. I still miss the family and friends I had there. I wonder what their doing right now? Their probably causing a riot like usual, or setting things on fire in the boiler room, or torturing the nurses and doctors by cutting their tongues out or chopping their fingers off...I can hear the screaming already.<p>

Even if I am gone I know that they still love me and miss me because no matter what, crazy or not, we're still family and we stick together at all costs. I'm actually surprised that none of them have come to break me out, but what good would that do? Even if I do get free one day, then what? I've never lived a normal life, ever since I was a baby I've been surrounded by walls and fences. I don't even know what the city looks like, I've never even been outside. The only time I ever got to go outside was at nighttime, we had to evacuate because someone lit the cafeteria on fire.

Sometimes being a crazy isn't easy, it's the same old routine every time. You get out of your cell, you get your free time and you go back in. All I ever wanted was some keys, so I can come and go as I please. Sometimes I love being a crazy because you get to do things that you could never imagine, but sometimes I hate it because it does nothing but get you locked up and you turn into an outcast to everyone around you. And that's not what I want, that was never what I wanted.

Sometimes I go back and think about all of the craziness that I've done to be where I am today. I think about all of the people I've tortured and killed in my life, and how funny I thought it was to see them die. And whenever I looked out the widow, I see the patients that are or soon to be cured and I keep thinking that their the lucky ones because their gonna be free really soon. Every time I look at them I see me. I think about all of the bad that I've done and how the doctors said that I would never have a chance to be free...and I do want to be free, but I don't know how to be free. And I keep thinking in my head over and over again...was all of that killing really worth it...was it really worth my life, my sanity...and my freedom.

* * *

><p>I wait for my friend Jervis as I'm sitting on the couch in the Rec room. He had a private therapy session today and he told me it wouldn't take long. Today we get to go outside in the courtyard, I haven't told him I have never been outside before...well in the daytime that is.<p>

This only happens when ever the inmates have been good for the past month, and the warden gives us a chance to get out once in a while. I was really excited about this because this would be my first time ever being outside...ever. I couldn't wait to see the trees and the grass, or at least that what my old friends used to tell me what they were. I guess this would help me if I ever got free one day. Oh listen to myself...like I'm ever gonna get free.

I waited for Jervis for about thirty five minutes now, I thought he said it wouldn't take long. I guess that doctor of his is just yapping his ear off about stupid stuff. My thoughts were quickly interrupted when Officer Cash came into the room...with a new inmate?

"Alright everybody, new meat" He pushed the patient in the room, almost casuing him to fall. "And play nice" After that, Cash left. And everybody was just staring at the new inmate, including me.

He was really tall, taller then me and Jervis actually. His hair was brown and shaggy, and his eyes looked like they were looking straight into your soul. He had on his straight jacket which obviously means he's insane. He seemed to twitch a lot too, maybe he had some kind of disorder or something. I kept thinking in my head until I came up with the right decision...Real Crazy...definitely a Real Crazy.

He didn't talk to anyone when he got in here, he just walked to the nearby table in the corner and just sat there alone, and stared at the wall. I looked around, and nobody didn't even volunteer to at least greet him. Well then, since I'm a crazy myself I might as well greet the new one's...like I said, crazies stick together.

I got up off the couch and I walked over to the new inmate, as I sat across from him he didn't even bother to say anything or look at me. When I got a bit closer to him I started seeing his face a little more better, he looked like someone I knew back at my old Asylum, he looked so familiar...Wait a minute...that can't be...

"Twitchy?" He looked at me.

"Katherine?" Yep, it was him. It was my old friend from the Institution. We were always there for each other. We always killed together when ever we got the chance, and he would always help me out in the toughest situations. He was like a brother to me.

"Yeah Twitchy it's me"

"Katherine your still alive?"

"Yeah"

"How did you survive? Why haven't you escaped yet?"

"Well one because I'm a crazy and two is because I haven't found the right timing yet"

"Katherine don't bite your tongue. Your the genus of the family, you always find a way out of anything"

"Look Twitchy enough about me, what are you doing here?"

"I got transferred. They said I was too violent"

"Well Twitchy, you are pretty rough from time to time. Especially if you bite off peoples ears all the time"

"But I had too. They couldn't listen, they never listen. They can never hear their true voices...so I had to rip their ears off" Yep, same old Twitchy. He was always biting everybody's ears off...he was always the most insane.

"I know what you mean. I've been hearing voices ever since I left the Institution."

"You see Katherine, you have the gift to hear your true voice. If only the others could hear them as well"

"Don't worry Twitchy, there will be time for that when you break out of here"

"You mean when you break us out" What the hell does he mean _us_?

"What do you mean us?"

"Your the Queen of Crazies Katherine, you always do what it takes to free your kind"

"That's if I come up with a plan first Twitchy"

"I know you will Katherine. If your mother was here she would be so proud of you" Of course she would...she was always proud of me whenever I did something insane.

"Yeah, I know she would"

"So what's it like in this..." He looked around. "New Asylum of ours?"

"Well its pretty cool, you just need to adapt with the rules here is all"

"But I thought you follow your own rules"

"I do, but in order for me to follow by my own rules I have to follow these rules first then I make up new rules as I go...and they won't even suspect a thing" Hopefully he knew what I was talking about...he never was that good at understanding things.

"So when are you breaking us out of here?"

"Twitchy hold on for a minute. You just got here and already you want to escape"

"You know I can't stand being around...the _normal_ ones" Here we go with the normal people thing again.

"Oh trust me Twitchy, in Arkham...there is no such thing as normal"

"You promise?" No...no I do not promise. All I know is that there aren't any people here that are normal...or at least the one's I've met.

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes" Damn it...why is he so smart in the first place?

"Okay maybe only when I'm trying to protect you...but still, this place isn't half bad"

"I'm gonna take your word for it Katherine, because I still don't trust this place" Wow...he's been here for five minutes and he doesn't trust anyone already...huh...he's acting just like me when I first got here.

"Don't worry Twitchy, as long as your around me you have nothing to worry about" That is if I don't blackout around him.

"I hope so Katherine"

"Don't worry Twitchy, we're family remember. And I'm not gonna let anyone hurt my family...I'll kill them first"

* * *

><p>Well guys that's Chapter 7 for ya. Kooky has a few surprises in store for you guys really soon. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter guys, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this awesome chapter. And stay tuned for some more craziness on the way.<p>

Bye Guys...And Stay Crazy XD


	8. Kooky's Journal

Hey guys, I'm finally back with more of Kooky's crazy life and I hope you all enjoy this bit that I made for you all. And I'm sorry if you all were expecting more but this was pretty much all I could come up with and Kooky was just not agreeing with me today...DON'T JUDGE ME.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Kooky's Journal<p>

Journal Entry#1

July 7, 2014

I have never done this sort of thing before but I guess I'll give it a shot. So today I had a private therapy session with Dr. Leland and she gave me this Journal thingy for me to write in so she can know exactly what I go through here in Arkham and said it would be an even easier way for me to get cured...like that will ever happen.

I have now been at Arkham for three months now, and Me and Twitchy got separated because the doctors thought he was too violent around others. I told them that he'll do stupid stuff no matter what, but they don't understand us...none of them do. Just because we act crazy doesn't really mean we are crazy, I mean sure we do very crazy things but at least we're just doing what we love. Why can't these stupid doctors get that through their thick skulls. But anyways, Twitchy was moved to intensive treatment, I miss him already. Why wouldn't I miss him? He was like a brother to me back at our old Asylum. I can't even imagine the torture he must be going through right now, he doesn't deserve any of it.

Things would be so easier if these shrieks didn't try and control us so much, the only thing that matters in this Asylum is control, and the one who has the control runs this place. Obviously Joker runs this place based on how he acts, but I got something for him real soon, me and my friends are gonna be the ones running this place...and I'm gonna be the boss.

What am I saying, like I could run this place and I've only been here for three months. But then again...anything is possible. But enough about that, I just went through the greatest experience of my life. I got to go outside for the first time, it was so amazing. There was grass and trees and the sky was so blue, I wish it could have lasted longer though, being outside felt so great. Jervis could tell I was excited because I was smiling the whole time. It would have been better if Jonathan could have joined us, too bad he doesn't like sunlight, he said it hurts his eyes...poor guy.

Today Joker killed about five guards today because they all agreed that none of his sick jokes about killing babies were funny...they really shouldn't have done that. You mess with Joker and that will be the end of you. I wish I had more to talk about but I can't figure out what, hopefully if something interesting happens today I might put it in my Journal thingy.

I got to go now, Jervis just came in. Which means I have to deal with the rest of his chatter for the next hour until we go to lunch...oh well, I love talking to Jervis anyway, and I especially love his voice. I have no idea why I just said that...it must be the crazy me talking. Well gotta go.

* * *

><p>Yes guys I know that was short as hell, but damn it...I got lazy. But here's a little something that Kooky will be doing for the rest of the story for now, so that's a good thing. But still, stay tuned for more wild adventures with Kooky as she tries to face her craziness.<p>

Bye Guys...And Stay Crazy XD


	9. True Identities

Alright guys, here's Chapter 9 for you all. Today we get to explore into Kooky's crazy mind and see what she really thinks of herself. Will it be good? Will it be bad? Your gonna have to find out XD

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: True Identities<p>

Journal Entry#2

August 1, 2014

_Well, here I am again in my little journal thingy. I don't have much to talk about for today except that I've been here for about five months now and I'm already considering Arkham as my second home. Yes I still miss my old Asylum, but for some reason Arkham feels exactly like my old home. It would feel even more like home if my entire family was here...but then maybe not, because once they get here, all hell will break loose._

_But at least I got family here. Jonathan is kind of like a brother to me, and Jervis is my best friend. To be honest, without those two I probably wouldn't have made it this far. I'm sure my mom would have liked them, their almost as crazy as I am. But, my mom was hard to please. She was always judgmental for some reason. I really wish I knew more about her though...just to see how her craziness started._

* * *

><p>I finished writing in my Journal when Jervis came in. He just got back from his therapy session. I'm glad he's back now, I tend to get a bit lonely when he's not around a lot. I've gotten so attached to him it's almost ridiculous. I guess that's what happens when a crazy and another crazy meet, they can't keep away from each other. Or is it something else? Oh well, I'll figure it out later.<p>

Jervis walked up to me while I was still sitting on my bed. He still had his huge Cheshire cat smile on his face...I love that smile.

"Hey Jervy, How did your therapy session go?"

"It was rather boring if you tell me. My doctor kept going on to me about the same questions over and over again" Dang, it must have been real torturing. I hate it when doctors ask us the same questions like they did before. As if we're not paying attention.

"Wow...that must have sucked" He nodded in agreement.

"It did. What about your session?" My session was more exciting then his, I'll tell you that much.

"Well...My doctor said, and I quote. That I am very unstable Mentally and Physically"

"Then why are you still in our cell and not in isolation?"

"Um...I think I may have drove him a bit insane...literally"

"Did you have another one of your blackouts?"

"If I did then I wouldn't be here"

"True"

"Anyways, all I did was tell him all there was to know about the Crazy system. And after about thirty minutes...he snapped"

"Really!?"

"Yeah, and he nearly choked the life out of me. Thank goodness the guards came in and got him once they could"

"He choked you!?"

"Yeah...I still got the bruise on my neck" I showed him my bruise, it wasn't bad, It would heal easily. Jervis looked devastated.

"How dare he put his hands on you!" Wow...Jervis actually cared about my bruises. Usually the people I knew didn't care. It didn't really matter to me because I was use to having bruises and getting beat up. But Jervis, actually cared.

"Don't worry Jerv Jerv, I won't be seeing him again. He's lost his mind and his job with it" Jervis calmed down a little.

"What did you say to him?"

"That we're all crazies, and the world we live in is full of insanity..." I stared off into the distance. "Insanity makes us who we are, showing our true self's. Our true identity's are based off Insanity, we just hide them so we don't have to worry about what normal people think of us. And those normal people have no idea what we really are, that we're full of so much hurt and hate that we just want to show them how crazy we really are. But one day when the right person comes along and we've held in our Insanity for too long...we end up killing people" After that I just sat there in silence.

"Kooky?" Jervis said to me."Are you alright?" I looked back at him, with a frown on my face.

"Yeah...I guess so"

"You don't look like it"

"Jervis, can I ask you a very serious question?"

"You can ask me anything, Kooky"

"Have you ever killed someone before?"

"Um...No. I've never really had the intentions to do so. Why?"

"You just look like the type of person that loves to have blood on your hands..."

"Well I'm not..." He said calmly. "What's your perspective on killing?"

"I think it's fun once you start getting use to it, but at the end you just somehow feel guilty about it. And afterwards you just forget about it like it meant nothing"

"I think it's because you never thought you had it in you to kill someone, and then you just wish it never happened"

"Yeah, I get that feeling a lot"

"Kooky, I'm suggesting that you don't want to be a murderer anymore" How did he know what I was thinking?

"Your right Jervy, I really don't. But I can't stop...my mom won't let me stop"

"Your mother doesn't control you Kooky. You do"

"Your right and wrong at the same time Jerv Jerv. It's just so hard for me"

"I could try to help you if you want" I shook my head at him. I already knew that plan wasn't going to work.

"It's not gonna work out Jervis. Every time one person tries to help me they end up going insane, or they end up getting killed. But you don't have to worry about neither because your my friend. Man, It's difficult being a crazy"

"I don't think your crazy"

"You don't?"

"No...you seem almost normal to me" I laughed a little. Has he not understood what I do for a living.

"Your kidding right?"

"I said _almost_"

"Jerv, look at me. Nothing about me is normal"

"I don't think that's true. Your kooky personality makes you normal. But you can't believe that because of your mother, now can you?" He was right...he was absolutely right.

"My mom was everything to me, and when she died she became apart of me. And I can't let that go"

"She's apart of you, but she's not the real you"

"I don't even know who the real me is"

"I think you can figure it out if you let me help"

"I'm telling you Jervis, it's not gonna work out"

"I'm your friend Kooky, and I'll stick with you until you get cured" I thought for a minute, trying to think this through. It was my choice to remain being a Crazy or to finally have a normal life, I couldn't pick.

"You think you can really help me?"

"We won't know until we try it first" I finally came up with my answer.

"Alright Jervis...let's do it" Hopefully I made the right choice. But if things do go wrong, I know that Jervis has my back.

"Great..." He smiled at me. "Now for our first step you need to stop pretending" What the hell does he mean pretending?

"What do you mean pretending? I'm not pretending"

"Yes you are. Your being someone your not, you think of yourself as crazy but your actually sane" I sighed. I can't believe that I'm actually doing this.

"Alright Jerv Jerv, what do I have to do?"

"Well first, stop considering yourself as being insane" But I am insane, I'm an insane girl with a Kooky Personality. Or maybe I'm not insane but I still have a Kooky Personality...I have no clue.

"Oh that's gonna be tough, but I'll try"

"Good. Now for our second step, you need to start using your real name" Please tell me he's not talking about my _actual_ name.

"But Kooky is my real name" He shook his head at me.

"No, Kooky is someone that your pretending to be and doesn't seem to really care about anything. Katherine is a very good friend of mine and she wants to get out and take charge for once"

"I don't like my real name"

"Please...Katherine...for me" What did I get myself into?

"Fine...I'll give Katherine a try"

"See, we're making progress already"

"Whatever you say Jervis...whatever you say" This was going to be one long crazy ride for me.

* * *

><p>Well guys, there's Chapter 9 for you all. I know it was kinda short, but don't worry, there will be much more crazy adventures with Kooky in the next Chapter. Please leave me your reviews so I know what you guys think of my story so far.<p>

Bye Guys...And Stay Crazy XD


	10. New Inmates

Well guys, here's the next Chapter of Madness and Craziness. Sorry for the long wait, I had to get some Chapters done with my other story. Plus I had school and stuff...so yeah :P

And also, there will be four surprised guests in this story...Obviously :P You won't believe who I've added to my story XD

This will make your day...Seriously XD

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: New Inmates<p>

September 17, 2014

Journal Entry #3

_So here I go with this Journal thing again, it's been at least a week since I had agreed with Jervis to help me become sane. And we haven't made any progress at all! I keep letting my thoughts get the best of me! I'm seriously trying, but in the end I just end up snapping. I was in Isolation two days ago, I killed one of the guards who were picking on Jervis. But I'm back now, and I promised Jervis that I was really going to try harder this time. I can't let him down again!_

_But besides that, I really excited for today. I heard that we're getting new inmates, four of them really! And their all female, that's good! We need more women in this place! All I heard was that they got in last night, I also heard that they have some kind of crazy powers. Cool! More wackos in the nut house! Jervis said that this would be good for me to meet these new girls, that it will help me with my social skills. I actually can't wait to meet them, after all of the weird stuff I've heard about them._

_We're suppose to meet them in the Rec Room today, I'm just waiting for Jervis to get back from Jonathan's cell so we can both be there at the same time...Wow, right when I said that, here he comes walking through the door._

* * *

><p>"Hey Jervis" I said to him, when he walked towards me. I had put my journal away under my pillow, where I always keep it.<p>

"Good Morning, Katherine" I was still trying to get use to that name.

"You ready to meet these new girls?" I said with excitement in my voice.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that question?"

"Isn't the answer obvious?"

"I can tell your excited"

"And I can tell that you are too. I love meeting new inmates, I just love trying to take one crazy in at a time and guide them through the craziness"

"Katherine, what did we discuss about that?!" Here we go again with this.

"Well I wasn't calling myself a crazy this time!"

"Well...It's a start. On top of that, your learning"

"Don't worry, Jervis. I won't fail you this time"

"I hope not, because what you did to that guard was completely unnecessary"

"Jervis...Didn't you tell me that, the world would work more better if everyone just minded their business. Well, this guy didn't mind his business...So I killed him!"

"Katherine..."

"Jervis, I said I was sorry. And he deserved it"

"How did he deserve to have his eyes taken out?!"

"He made fun of your hat. And I know how much you love that hat"

"I do love it...but it was still unnecessary"

"I was just trying to help, Jervis. A Thank You would be nice"

"I do Thank You for trying to help me, but that still wasn't the way"

"It was the only way I could think of"

"We need to work on your actions as well"

"What do you mean?"

"You need to think before you do something, Katherine! Think ahead first!"

"I do think ahead!"

"If you did, then you wouldn't have been in Isolation!" Dang it...he was right about that.

"Okay Jervis...your right. I did kinda messed up on that. But I was just helping you...and proving that I don't play games when it comes to my friends"

"Kathrine, if you want to help, then try to do the _right_ thing next time. If you feel like killing, just go at it a different way" That was going to be difficult, but I'll give it a shot.

"I'll try Jervis"

"Alright...Now, let's go"

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until me and Jervis got to the Rec Room. We were both sitting at a table with Jonathan, waiting for these new girls to show up. I kept staring at the door, waiting for them. Me and Jervis were excited, but Jonathan could really care less. He was just reading his book, a book on...<em>Astrophobia<em>? What ever that is? But knowing Jonathan, it obviously had something to do with fear.

"Hey Jonathan, what's that book about?"

"Astrophobia, it's a very good novel. I'm almost at the last Chapter"

"What's Astrophobia?"

"A Fear of Outer Space. It's very rare to find a few people who do fear it" I swear, all Jonathan ever thinks about is fear. Can he change his subject for once?!

"Where did you get it from? Because I know the Doctors wouldn't give it to you, because of you being obsessed with fear and stuff"

"I um..." He cleared his throat a little, looking a little nervous. "I got it from a friend of mine"

"Are you talking about that girl you met, when you escaped a few months ago?" Jonathan was shocked when I found out his secret.

"How did you-...let me guess..." Looked over at Jervis, obvious that he had told me. "Jervis!"

"Yep!"

"I'm sorry Jonathan, but she wouldn't give me my hat back unless I told her" Jonathan sighed, and decided to move on with the subject.

"Yes, she did give it to me"

"Oh! Jonathan's got a girlfriend!" Jonathan finally found someone, Finally!

"She's a friend, and nothing more" Oh really?

"Then why did you go on a date with her?"

"What the-...Jervis!"

"She wouldn't give me back my Mind-Control chips" Jervis whined out. Jonathan decided to keep it cool and just move on with it.

"It wasn't a date! It was just a little get-together" Okay then...

"Then why did you kiss her hand then?"

"Oh my-...Jervis, how much have you told her?!" Jervis then looked away.

"...almost everything you told me" He whimpered out.

"Jervis!" He yelled out, nearly everyone turned and looked at us.

"I said I was sorry!"

"What can I tell you, Jonathan. I have ways to get info out of people" I always do.

"Perhaps too many ways"

"Not my fault I'm a professional" It really isn't. I was just born that way.

"But anyways..." He moved on with the subject. "She's a really good friend of mine" He chuckled slightly, remembering that lovely evening they had spent together. "And I can't wait to see her again once I break out of here"

"You must really like this girl, huh Jonathan?"

"I do like her...As a friend!"

"Sure you do" Obviously it was more than that.

"Will you stop thinking that way, Katherine! We've just been friends for a few months, and that's all!"

"You met her in a bookstore right? The day after that Eclipse? And your relationship pretty much went on from there..." After I said that, there was this weird moment of silence before Jonathan had hit Jervis upside his head.

"Ow! Jonathan, what was that for?!" Jervis whined out. That was messed up of Jonathan to hit him like that.

"You don't know how to keep your mouth shut, that's what it was for!"

"Hey! Don't be hitting on Jervis, Jonathan! The only person that can hit him is me...only when he really pisses me off!" Nobody realizes it, but Jervis can piss me off a lot!

"He shouldn't have told you in the first place, it was private!"

"Oh that's messed up, Jonathan! I'm your friend too! You can always come to me for advice!"

"You are my friend, Katherine. But I-...wait...advice for what?!"

"On how to get a girl" I know a few things or two. My mom pretty much taught me a _lot_ of things before she died.

"How many times must I say that we're just friends!"

"I'm just joking around with you Jonathan! I was just messing with you" Sort of...

"Leave the joking to the Joker, would you Kathrine!"

"Please don't mention him! That's the last person I want on my mind for today"

"Only if we can drop that other subject"

"Fine!"

"Thank you. Now, If you'll excuse me, I must go back to my cell of a second"

"Why?"

"To get this other book of mine...and Yes, it was given to me from my friend!"

"Well hurry up, Jonathan! Before those new inmates show up!"

As soon as Jonathan left the room, I turned my attention back towards Jervis. I did feel kind of sorry for him, he didn't deserve to get hit. "Sorry I got you in trouble Jervis"

"It's fine Kathrine, Jonathan always acts that way when secrets of his are revealed"

"Or it's his alter ego making him do it"

"That...and he's been really stressed out lately"

"About what?"

"Who else do you think?"

"Oh, that friend of his. Why?"

"I don't know, but something tells me that she might be the reason"

"Well Jervis, let's not get into anything. We need to focus on me"

"Of course. I had nearly forgotten that we had to practice on your sanity skills"

"So what's the next step?"

"Well, once these new inmates get here, you'll be able to work on your social skills"

"Cool, because you know I'm super charismatic once you get to know me"

"To be honest, I never actually realized that with you"

"What? Me being Charismatic?"

"Yes. Your mostly quiet whenever your around me and Jonathan"

"Well, I guess being in this Asylum has made me sort of better"

"I guess so, and I'm proud of you for that Katherine" I smiled at him suddenly, that made me feel good.

"Thanks Jervis"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes had passed, and Jonathan still wasn't back yet. How long does it take for someone to find one book? Well know Jonathan, he must read a lot, since he use to be a college professor and stuff.<p>

My attention was turned to the door when I saw the new inmates coming in. Just as I suspected, there were four of them and they were all female. Sweet! Now I can have more female friends! Because it has really been hard only having two females in this place. Harley and Ivy were alright, but it's been six months since another female has walked through that door, and now we get four of them.

They all looked so nervous, I could tell. They all looked so different, just what I was looking for. There was this tall girl in the middle, she looked like the leader of them. She was the tallest out of all of them, and looked the most serious, she had long black hair and light green eyes. The girl next to her was a little shorter than her, and her hair was dark cinnamon brown and all curled up, and her eyes were light blue. I'm not gonna lie, she looked very pretty, the most prettiest of all of them. The next girl was even more shorter than the last two, her hair was light chestnut and was slightly curly, and she had silver eyes. Based on how she looks, I could tell she was the nerd of the group. And the last girl was the littlest of the group, she was blonde and her hair was super long, and the coolest thing about this one was that her eyes were absolute red...well light red at least. And I could tell she was the shyest, she was literally hiding behind the girl with blue eyes.

The girls didn't really say anything, they just walked to an empty table at the corner. I'm going to suggest that this has been their first time ever in prison, because they pretty much had no idea what to do or say at this point. I can tell that neither of these girls are Real nor Fake Crazies. They didn't even seem crazy, they looked crazy, but they didn't act like it. These four might be a bit tough for me to crack through, so for now on I'm considering these four to be baby crazies. Baby crazies was a term me and my family use to use back at my old Asylum, baby crazies pretty much means your a first-time prisoner who just waiting to go insane any minute now. These girls will be fun to add to my group.

Just like Twitchy, no one didn't even greet them. So I took the liberty of being a guider, once again. I better hurry up before Joker gets here, because I know he'll ruin my chances before I even get started. I decided to make my move now before something happened.

"Wish me luck, Jerv Jerv" I gave him a quick smile before walking towards the girls. From a distance I could see them whispering about something, but since their new here, I won't get in their business or anything. Because I am nosy as hell!

I walked up to them, trying not to be nervous. Come on me, try and act sane for once in your life.

"Hi!" Well that was loud...I think.

"Uh...Sup?" The girl in green eyes said to me, the rest of them looked at me too. Yep, They were defiantly new to this.

"You must be the new girls, right?"

"Um, yeah"

"Cool!" Why am I so excited? Stop it, Me! "I'm Katherine by the way, Katherine Krazz" At least I can use my real name this time.

"Um, nice to meet you Katherine" The girl in red eyes said. She seemed very nervous, but I could tell she was nice.

"I can tell that this is probably your first time in prison, am I right?"

"How did you know?" Back to the girl with green eyes. She is most likely the main one that loves to get her answers on the spot.

"Because I'm a cra-..." I stopped myself, not wanting to mess this up for me and to disappoint Jervis. "I was just born that way. I seem to read a person very well, I can even tell how they act by their body language. My mom taught me"

"That's cool I guess. Katherine, exactly how many women are in this Asylum?"

"Well, It's just me and my two friends"

"There's only two women in this place?!"

"Well there's six now, counting you four in. Why?"

"Oh, we're just not use to being around this much men"

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it. And if you girls need any guidance, I'm always free. Because us girls need to stick together...especially new girls"

"Thanks Katherine"

"Don't mention it"

"Well then...I'm Matilda. Matilda Season. But you can call me Matil for short if you want"

"Matilda Season? Cool name!" What is it with me being so excited, I don't like it. It makes me feel weird!

"Thanks! And these are my three little sisters, Caroline" She pointed at the girl in blue eyes. "Lara..." Then the girl in gray eyes. "And Lisa" And then the girl with red eyes.

"Oh cool, you guys are sisters?!" At least their not a gang, or they could be a gang. I couldn't tell.

"Yeah. I know it's hard to tell because of our eyes and hair. But yes, we're all related"

"Okay then. So why don't I go ahead and introduce you to a friend of mine. He's really nice, so he won't bite you guys"

"I guess...let's go girls" They got up and followed me.

Looks like this was going well for me, now all I have to do is prove myself to Jervis. And then I pass! Wow, me being all excited is making me feel so weird. I guess that's part of the process when someone's trying to get sane. It's so hard to cope with!

We finally got back to Jervis, he was smiling at me. I love that smile. "Hey Jervis, meet the new girls"

"Hello"

"Sup" Huh...Matilda really doesn't like to talk much.

"This is Matilda and her three sisters, Caroline, Lisa, and Lara"

"Oh your sisters?! I couldn't tell because your eyes and hair"

"Yeah, we get that a lot"

"Well then, surely you all will like it here in Arkham. It starts off rough for a little while, but you'll get use to it"

"Oh, I don't think me and my sisters will be staying long"

"Why?"

"Because we're breaking out of here first chance we get"

"Wow...and you guys just got here! That's kind of extreme" Wow, just like Me and Twitchy. Just can't wait to get out of here on the first day.

"That is if we find a way to escape"

"Oh there are tons of ways to escape Arkham, the guards here are terrible at their jobs. So it's pretty easy to sneak in and out, but it has to be at the right timing"

"Why haven't you escaped yet"

"To be honest...I don't know. I think it's because I just want to be cured I guess"

"Well at least it's for a right reason"

"Yeah, I guess it is" Our conversation was cut short when Officer Cash came in. It's like something always stops me from achieving something, Why?! That is so irritating!

"Seasons! The orderly needs you four back at registration, Now!"

"Dude...I'm telling you right now, your not gonna find us" What does she mean by that?

"Stop making up excuses Season!"

"Alright...be hardheaded if you want too" She mumbled, it made me laugh a bit. "If it didn't work the first time, then that obviously means somethings off" She mumbled again. This girl was funny.

"Now, Season!"

"Alright, here we come. I guess we'll catch you later Katerine, Jervis"

"Alright, see you guys later" After the girls left, I turned to Jervis, wondering how I did for my first lesson.

"So how did I do, Jervis?!"

"You were perfect"

"Yes! Score one for me!"

"I was very proud of you for that, Katherine"

"Yeah, I actually talked like a normal person for once"

"But you are normal"

"I guess I am" I smiled, I guess this was my first experience ever being normal. Proud of myself! Oh gosh, there I go again being all excited. Me and Jervis' attention went to the door when we saw Jonathan come walking through. He was so late! We were all suppose to be here when the new girls showed up!

"Well look who's back a thousand years later!"

"My apologies for the lateness," Jonathan said. "I couldn't find my book"

"Wow Jonathan, you just missed the new girls"

"I did?!"

"Yeah, they left like a few minutes ago. And they were really cool too!"

"I guess my introduction will have to wait until tomorrow. What were their names?"

"I'm not telling you! You should have been here when they were!"

"I couldn't find my book"

"How many books do you have?!"

"He has tons, Katherine. Tons!" Jervis added. Is it me or is Jonathan a huge bookworm?!

"And sometimes it's hard for me to keep track of certain books. I may be organized, but I can sometimes get lost in the moment as well"

"Whatever, Jonathan" I looked back at the door, head rested on my hand. Boredom was just sinking into me now. But that all changed when something amazing happened. My three big brothers were back.

"Guys! Your Back!" I saw my three favorite people walking through the door; Riddler, Two-Face, and Zsasz. They had escaped a few weeks ago, but now their back! I feel happy, and sad at the same time. Happy that their back, but sad that they got caught. "You guys just missed the new inmates!"

"New inmates huh?" Two-Face over and started flipping his coin. "Right when we arrive"

"Yeah. And they were pretty cool too, very different"

"Riddle me this!" Edward began. Cool, I get to hear some of Eddie's Riddles.

"Oh my god, Eddie No!" Two-Face shouted out at him. "I've heard too many of your riddles on the way over here!"

"And I'm not in the mood for you to fill my head with nonsense!" I never did know why Zsasz never liked Eddie's Riddles, they were fun to me!

"It's just this one last time, Harvey" He then glared at him.

"It's Two-Face, you annoying prick!" I knew Two-Face well, I could always tell who he was playing as everyday. It wasn't hard, you just need to know his voice.

"Let him talk guys!" I shouted out. "I love Eddie's Riddles, I can always figure them out"

"Thank you, Katherine. At least _some _people appreciate my Riddles!"

"Just get it over with, Enigma!" Two-Face Shouted.

"What is Mostly used, Sometimes said, and Never changes?" Oh, this way easy.

"It's a Name!" I am so good at answering these.

"Correct! So...what are their names?"

"I'm not telling you guys, you should have been here when they got here!"

"So what are the new guys like?" Two-Face said. Obviously he didn't know that they were female.

"Well actually, their women. And there's four of them" I heard Zsasz laugh, like he couldn't believe what I had just said.

"I feel sorry for the piggies already!"

"Yeah," Two-Face agreed. "They won't last long"

"Hey! Stop doubting! I hate it when you guys do that, it's so annoying!" I really did hate it when people doubted stuff. Sometimes things can happen, it just takes time!

"Well in a way it is true, Katherine" Edward said. I can't believe he was siding with them on this.

"I don't care! Stop it!"

"Alright, Fine." Zsasz stopped laughing. "When do we get to see these piggies?"

"Tomorrow I guess. It's gonna have to be at lunch time"

"I can't wait to see who these new girls are" Edward said, I could already tell he was going to try and get with one of them. I need to find Eddie a girlfriend, he needs one desperately.

"Let's just hope they don't end up running stuff in here" Two-Face growled out. "Joker won't like it!" They won't have to worry about Joker, not when I'm around.

"Oh, I'll make sure that they get the message. They have to if they want to make it here in Arkham" All they have to do is follow the rules...Hopefully they would follow them.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of that Chapter! So my four OC's are now apart of this story, and for those of you who don't know who they are, they are my other OC's from my other story "Arkham Meets the 4 Seasons". I put them in Arkham in my last Chapter of that story, and now I'm going to include Katherine in it as well. So whenever I do post up my other Chapter, expect some of the lines from this Chapter to be in my other story :D<p>

Well guys, I'm out! Please leave me your reviews, and follow my story as well. I love reading reviews from you all :)

Bye Guys...And Stay Crazy XD


	11. A Day of Madness

Guys, first off I'm so sorry about this long ass delay. I know I ain't updated this story in three months, but that was because I was working on my other stories that I was slacking on. And now I've noticed that I've totally slacked on this one! Stupid Me! X(

So here's the next chapter for you all. Notice I stopped with the journals because I completely forgot which date I was supposed to upload these Chapters on. So enough said, let's get into it.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: A Day of Madness<p>

Okay, so today I didn't feel like writing in my journal. I just didn't have the certain urge to write today. Oh well, at least I have better things to do for the time being. Right now I'm sitting in the lunch room waiting for Jonathan and Jervis. Jonathan just had to get finished with a stupid therapy session, but Jervis...I haven't heard from him since last night. Which is weird because when I went to sleep last night, he wasn't there. And when I woke up today, he still wasn't in our cell. He would have told me if he had something to do. It felt like he had just disappeared. It feels strange not seeing Jervis for this long, let alone not knowing where he is. I hope he's alright though. Because believe it or not, he's not safe without me. I'm usually his personal bodyguard because no one here really takes him seriously. Well, who wouldn't? He's just not the violent type, which is what I like about him...everyday.

It wasn't long before those four girls I had met yesterday made it to the cafeteria. They looked kinda satisfied and lost at the same time. I decided to call them over, because I didn't feel like being alone at the moment. Plus I didn't know when the others were gonna get here, but I am grateful that Joker wasn't in the Asylum at all! He had escaped about a week ago, but it made me a bit sad because Harley wasn't here. Same with Poison Ivy. Oh well, at least I have four new friends.

"Hey Guys! Over here!" The girls saw me waving at them. They made their way to the table that I was sitting at, I had been waiting for them to show up today. Being alone was something that I was used too, but today it just felt different.

"Sup Katherine!" Matilda said, as she sat across from me.

"Hey girls, you ready for your next day at Arkham?!" I asked, hoping that maybe I could show them around a bit and show them which inmate not to mess with.

"We are! Well, except Lara."

"What's wrong?"

"Today is my Birthday." Lara said.

"Seriously?! And you had to spend it here in Arkham?!"

"Yeah, it kinda sucks."

"Well don't worry about it, Lara. I got transferred here on my birthday, and I was not happy about it! But then I adapted to this place, and now it's like a home to me."

"Katherine could you do me a favor and not tell anyone that it's my birthday today."

"Sure thing, Lara" Well, while I'm at it I should tell them about my other friends. Hopefully they like each other. Well actually they remind me of them, but just different. "Oh by the way girls, there's some friends of mine I want you girls to meet. Four of them actually, just like you guys!"

"Alright," Matilda said. "We're cool with that."

"And before you guys ask...Yes, they are men." I could tell that Matilda didn't like that one bit.

"Well, what exactly are these guys like, Katherine?" Matilda asked.

"Well first of all, their like brothers to me. And secondly, their a lot of fun."

"Mind of giving us a quick description of what they're like?"

"Well one is all about his looks and stuff, and he hates it when people make fun of his face. The other one is really obsessed with his skin, and he really likes to show it off to people. The next one is pretty much a genius, and he loves asking people questions and stuff. And the last one is very obsessed with science and books."

"Huh, the last one sounds just like me." Lara added.

"They sound like a handful." Matilda said.

"They were when I first got here, but now we're all cool since they accepted me. We're all one huge family here in Arkham." Yep! One huge crazy dysfunctional family! Except Joker! He may be adopted or something because no one likes him at all.

"Family is important."

"It sure is..." I agreed. My eyes lit up when I saw one of my friends walk in. It's about time he got here! "Oh, there's one of them right now. Hey Jonathan, Over Here!"

"Huh, funny..." Matilda said. "Lara knows a guy named Jonathan."

"You know Jonathan Crane, Cool! He's a real good friend of mine." When I had said Jonathan's name, I could have sworn Lara had completely froze at that point. Why? I have no clue.

"Wait- What...You-, that can't-...It can't be-" Lara stuttered out. Was she okay or something? Did she encounter Jonathan before? It must have happened when Scarecrow was controlling him, because she looked super scared right now.

Looks like I got my answer when I heard Jonathan call her name. "Lara?! Is that you?!" Well what the heck Jonathan, I'm here too!

"J- Jonathan?!..." I should see that it was obvious Matilda could tell what was going on, although I couldn't figure it out still!

"And that's our cue to leave, let's go guys. Including you Katherine." Matilda motioned me and the girls to follow her, so it looked like I didn't have a choice.

"Um, Okay..." I got up and went with them, not really knowing what else to say at this point.

"Lara, we'll be over there once your finished with this heartbreaking moment. In which I told you that would happen..." Lara gave Matilda a look when she said that. "Okay I'm gone..." And then she left with us, leaving a very confused Lara in her situation.

While their conversation was going about, Me, Matilda, and her sisters were just watching them from the wall as they continued talking to each other. I didn't know what was going on at the moment, I kind of had an idea of what it was about, but I wasn't about to go into conclusions just yet.

"Um...Am I missing something?" I asked, not really knowing what was going on.

"Turns out that Lara's little boyfriend was a criminal this entire time, and she didn't even know it." Matilda said. She just knew everything just by observing.

"Jonathan's not a criminal, he just acts different." And he does! But just in a very crazy looking way... "Which I find nothing wrong with."

"Well either way, Lara see's different."

"Wait..." I said slowly, finally getting a glimpse of sense. "Did they meet on the day of an Eclipse?"

"Yeah..." Matilda looked at me. "How did you know that?"

"Ooh! So that's who that girl was! I gotta tell Jervis about this, I'll be right back guys!" Then without another word, I was gone.

* * *

><p>I could not believe that was the girl Jonathan was going out with! I mean yeah they do look like a sweet couple, but still! Jonathan could have told me, I could have helped him out a bit. But by the looks of things I don't think that relationship is gonna last because now I'm suggesting that she didn't know he was a deranged nut in Arkham. I could be wrong, but that's what I'm guessing. And I'm not gonna lie, Lara did seem like his type. Actually, everything about her reminds me of Jonathan. It's like they also seem alike. I so have to tell Jervis this! He's not gonna believe it! Hopefully he's back at our cell and if not, then I have to go on a scavenger hunt for him. I think my luck just got even better when I saw Dr. Leland walking in the hallway. She knows everyone and everything in Arkham, and maybe she can tell me where Jervis.<p>

She saw me approach her. "Hey, Dr. Leland? Have you seen Jervis around? I have something funny to tell him but I don't know where he is." She looked at me like she thought I already had the answering to that question. Which I still didn't!

"I thought you knew, Katherine."

"Knew what?" I swear to God if Jervis got released early without telling me, I'm breaking out of here, I'm going to find him, and I'm going to kick his ass! Trying to leave me behind!

"Jervis is in Isolation." Okay...now I feel sympathetic. Wait, What?! How the hell is Jervis is Isolation?!

"What? Why?!"

"He had a Mental Breakdown last night."

"He did?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"We didn't want you to be worried about him-" I cut her off, trying my best not to believe this.

"He's my friend! I'm supposed to be worried about him!" I sighed before calming down. "Can I see him, please?"

"I'm sorry, Katherine. But the state he's in right now, he's completely unstable. It may take up to three days before he goes back to his regular mind state."

"Are you serious-..." Then, I finally came up with a plan. "You know what...I'll wait. I can wait three days. And when Jervis gets all better, I get to hang out with him again."

"Katherine, are you alright?"

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?" I could tell that she knew I was up to something. I didn't want her to figure it out so I tried to stay as normal as possible.

"You just seem a bit...edgy."

"Edgy? Why would you think that?"

"No reason..." Oh thank goodness she didn't figure it out! "I'm going to have to cut this conversation short, Katherine. I have tons of paper work to fill out."

"Okay, Dr. Leland. I'll see you later." She looked at me with a concerned look until she began to walk away. I walked the opposite direction of where she was walking, trying to keep it cool and casual. I looked over my shoulder to see that she was finally gone, and then I stopped, burying my face in my hands. I couldn't believe that this was happening! That Jervis was probably somewhere in a small white padded cell room feeling tortured and miserable! I couldn't let him suffer like this, I can't wait three days to see the results afterwards! Jervis was my best friend, and also the first friend I made here! And I am not going to lose someone close to me ever again! And now I'm about to do something that I should have done months ago...I'm going to break me and Jervis out of here!

* * *

><p>I was now in the Isolation unit, exactly on the sixth floor. It was nighttime now and it was going to be lights-out soon, so I had to hurry up and find Jervis before the guards started doing inmate counts. I had everything planned out before I came here and I'm not going to let this fail. I first had to sneak into the information unit to see where everyone's files were. I had taken out the guards easily and the receptionist and quickly hid their bodies. I then found Jervis' file and saw which cell he was in. It wasn't easy getting here, I had to do a lot of stealth and sneaking just to get to the Intensive Treatment Center. I had to look out for guards everywhere I went, including the thousands of Cameras as well! I never thought this place was that secure!<p>

As I quietly stalked the halls for Jervis, I noticed that Twitchy was in one of the cells but completely knocked out on the ground. I quickly rushed to the door, picking the lock with a bobby-pin I had gotten from one of the nurses I had killed earlier. Hopefully Jervis would understand why I had to do it in the first place. I opened the cell door and ran to Twitchy, he was still breathing but just unconscious! It looked like someone had beat him to death, he had bruises and scars all over! His eyes slowly opened as he joined back consciousness. "Twitchy?!"

"Kooky?" He smiled at me, his hand was touching my face. "It's feels good to see a friendly face for once."

"Twitchy, what happened to you?!" I helped to support him, trying to get him to sit up.

"These deranged guards came in and did this to me! And for no reason!"

"What?!"

"I was just minding my own business, and then they came in and started to beat the living daylights out of me! I think my soul shattered along with my bones!"

"Don't worry, Twitchy! I'm gonna get you out of here as soon as I find my other friend!"

"The Mad Hatter?"

"His name is Jervis!"

"He's long gone from sanity, Kooky. When he came in here, I saw the madness in his eyes. Satisfying to be honest!"

"No! He can't lose his mind now! Not after everything we've been through!" I could tell that Twitchy knew what I was trying to say, I'd do anything just to get Me and Jervis out of here.

"Leave me, Kooky...Go find him!"

"What?! I'm not leaving you behind, Twitchy!"

"I'll be fine! Besides, there's no way I'll be able to break out of here in my condition."

"But...Twitchy, we're family! Family doesn't leave each other behind!"

"Kooky, I'll be fine! When I heal up, I'll meet you on the outside one day."

"Twitch...I don't want to leave you!" Tears started to form in my eyes, I tried to fight them back.

"Is the Queen of Crazies actually crying? Now we can't have that! Show me Teeth, right now!" I laughed a little as I wiped my tears and I did what he said and smiled for him. "There we go! Now, go find your little friend and get out of here before the guards realize your here!"

"Alright...I'll see you soon Twitchy!" With that, I gave him one last hug and then I relocked his cell door and ran off to find Jervis. All I could think about was wondering if Twitchy was going to be okay. Well, he is a crazy...and all crazies know how to make it!

* * *

><p>I finally made it to Jervis' cell, unlocking the locks with my bobby-pin like before, and I quietly closed the door without alerting anyone. I looked around the dark room and the only light I got was from the moon that was being shown outside of the barred widow that was ten feet high. My eyes started to adjust to the slight darkness and then I saw Jervis sitting in the far corner of the cell wrapped and hooked inside of a straight jacket, his head miserably hung down. I could hear him talking to himself, something about Rabbits, Tea, and The Queen of Hearts. Obviously he was in Wonderland right now, because of all the quotes he was saying. I could get a few references from the book, but this was going to be a challenge if he's going to start quoting from "The Looking Glass".<p>

I walked up to him slowly, not wanting to alarm him. He kept talking and talking until it started getting louder by every footstep I took. Was it weird that I was scared right now? Scared that my friend would probably kill me tonight? Well, there's actually a 20 percent chance that Jervis would ever beat me because I'm more crazier than him! But I wasn't worried about that right now. Right now I have to find a way to get him back in his right mind so we can get out of here. I was finally close enough to him and then I kneeled down to him, our faces were far apart from each other. It took a minute or two before I finally spoke to him as soft and quiet as I could.

"Jervis?" He shot his head up, nearly making me jump! His eyes were red and looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept in days. Dark circles around his eyes too, and his hair was messy as well. He defiantly had the look of a sociopath murderer and an escaped convict combined. Let's just hope he doesn't turn into the first one!

"Is that you, Alice?" His voice sounded tired and raspy. It scared me a little.

"What? No, it's me Kathrine! I mean, Kooky!" Damn it, right now I didn't know who I was to him when he's like this! It wasn't until he got a good glimpse of my eyes before he started losing it some more.

"Yes, your right! Alice has beautiful blue eyes, not murderous red..." He sounded very disappointed, as if he did not want to see me at all. Oh, and also...their Red-Violet, you Jerk!

"Jervis, come on! Snap out of it! I'm getting you out of here!" I grabbed his arm, but he wouldn't get up.

"No!" He jerked away from me. "I can't leave without, Alice! If she's not here then I'll wait for her!" That's when he started to hesitate a bit. "But then I'll be late for tea, and the Queen will have my head!"

"Jerv...I can see that your going through a lot of craziness right now, so I'm just gonna talk you through this so we can get out of here. Okay?"

"No time to sit, not time to chat, I'm searching for Alice and I've lost my hat!" He whined out. God, it's like the more he talks the more deranged he gets!

"Okay...Uh, why don't you just come with me?" I tried to reach for his arm, but he jerked away again just like before.

"Get off me, I'm late! I'm running out of time!"

"Yeah, Jervis...we are! And you keep wasting it because you won't cooperate!" What am I saying? When a Crazy and another Crazy get to talking, it's like talking to the air! They never listen! "Look Jervis, if you come with me then I'll get your Mind-control chips back!"

"Oh, they don't matter. It's all just chemicals and synapses and rabbits, and where is Alice?" Off topic yet again...Damn it!

"Oh my God-..." This was going to be harder than I thought. Like I always tell people, you can't change a Crazy! "Look Jervis, we don't have time for this!" Why the hell did I say Time?!

"Your right! We don't have time! The Tea party is starting and the March Hare is going to be upset with me for not showing up! You can't have a Tea party without a Hatter! Oh, I forgot...I'm Mad! Mad as a Hatter! The Mad Hatter they call me!"

"Jervis, look at me! I'm being so serious right now! We need to get out of here before the guard-..._Playing Cards_ get here!" I figured that maybe I could use a couple of the characters as an excuse to make him listen to me.

"Oh they won't be a bother. The Queen of Hearts ordered them to guard her garden of Roses. Their probably painting them red right now." Great, he's more slicker than I thought!

"Jervy...please listen to me! I need your help here! And we can finally get out of here if you just listen!"

"My help? I can't help I'll be late!"

"Yep, and I'm gonna be late getting my freedom!"

"Oh Alice, where are you? Silly girl that she is, always wondering around Wonderland, wondering about wonders of everything around her. That's my, Alice."

"Jervis, will you please stop saying her name! It's getting irritating!" If I hear that bitches name one more time, I'm slapping the hell out of him! Wait, am I seriously getting jealous of a Book character? Screw it, I am jealous!

"Alice, come out, don't pout, don't make me shout Alice, come out, where are you?" He playfully chanted, not knowing about the pain he was about to encounter.

Okay I've had quite enough now! I yanked him close by his collar and slapped the hell out of him across the face, I could hear the slap echo around the room. "JERVIS, SNAP OUT OF IT AND GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" I didn't mean to yell that loud, but right now I didn't care!

"K-Katherine?" He shook his head, trying to regain his vision while his voice turned back to normal. "What happened?"

"Jervis...Thank God!" I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. I can not believe a simple smack actually cured him.

"Why am I in a straight jacket?" I let him go and started unstrapping his straight jacket.

"Jerv, you _literally_ went insane and I had to come in here and snap you out of it!"

"I appreciate you _curing_ me, but still...where are we?" Wow! That smack must have made him lose his memory a bit.

"Intensive Treatment! They put you in Isolation and said you wouldn't be the same until three days were up. But I proved them wrong! And now we're breaking out of here!"

"Wait, what? What do you mean we're breaking out of here?"

"Well duh! I saw how they treated my other friend here, and I was not about to let you go through the same torture!"

"Katherine...this happens to me often, to be honest." I froze after unbuckling the last strap of the straight jacket. Was he trying to tell me that this happens to him on certain times? And he could have went back to normal anyways?

"What?"

"It does, and it usually takes a few days for me to get back to normal and then I move on." Well, at least I was right. But that doesn't make up for the fact that I went through all of this for nothing!

"Jervis...are you telling me that I just did all of this sneaking and killing all for nothing?! I literally risked my life just to get here and find you!"

"You killed on your way over here?!"

"I didn't want to, but it was an emergency! I had to save you and then try to break you out!"

"Well...at least I know that you _cared_. I never thought anyone would risk their life for me. But we're not breaking out of here, Katherine." Are you serious?! After what I just went through with you being Mad as the Hatter you are?!

"Why not?!"

"Well first, where would we go?"

"Anywhere that's far anyway from this place!"

"But didn't you tell me that you've never been in the city before?" Dang it...I did!

"Yes..."

"So pretty much, you don't know where we should go." Damn him, and his Logic!

"I just want both of us to be safe, Jervis! Even if I haven't been in the city before, I'll take my chances and risk everything just to be free and crazy!"

"Why would you still want to be Insane?"

"Because, when your a crazy you live by your own rules! You get to do whatever you want, and you getaway with it! And you can be your true self whenever you feel like it, and without any judgment!"

"What about me? What if I don't want to be Mad anymore? Would you hate me if I wasn't?"

"What? No...I wouldn't hate you."

"I thought crazies didn't like normal. So in a way, you hate me!"

"No, Jervis! That's not what I meant...I could never hate you! I care about you too much to even try to hate you! I just want to get out of here..."

"We're not leaving Arkham, Katherine! Not after everything we've been through just to get you cured!"

"I'm sorry, Jervis..." I don't know what came over me, but I just broke down crying again. My head fell gently on Jervis' chest, and I wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his arms around me too, he pulled me closer and started stroking my hair, just like how my mom used to do. It brought back good memories.

"It's alright, Katherine. Just a little more time, and then we can finally leave."

"Together?"

"Together!" He reassured me, making me feel a bit better.

"You promise?"

"I promise!" For the first time in my life, I felt safe and secure. And I couldn't be happier that I felt even more safe in Jervis' arms. He may be Mad...but he's _my_ Mad Hatter!

* * *

><p>Alright, that's Chapter 11 for y'all! Took all the way till yesterday to finish this! :P<p>

Also, I used some of Jervis' lines in the story from the Patient Interview tapes in the Arkham City Game. :)

But anyways, I'm glad we're finally heading to the romantic part of the story. I really want Katherine and Jervis' relationship to start blooming, and now is the time! YAY! XD

Now, I know I have a lot of catching up to do on this story. And I did my research to see where I was at and stuff, so I'm gonna give out details so no one won't be confused...hopefully. So Katherine is now being added to my other story "Arkham meets the 4 Seasons" and that story is currently taking place in Winter. This story is still taking place in Autumn because of my laziness! :P

So I'm gonna try my best to catch up as much as I can to get this story back on track, and hopefully Kooky won't kill me afterwards...so yeah. :P

Oh and also, I almost forgot... Happy New Year Everyone! :)

Bye Guys...And Stay Crazy! :)


End file.
